1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a clamp device for fixing a metal pipe or a resin tube (hereafter simply referred to as the pipe) having a relatively small diameter of about 30 mm or less, the pipe being generally provided as a supply passage for supplying oil, a gas, or the like in an automobile, or various types of machine and equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Conventionally, clamp devices having various configurations are known as clamp devices of this type. For instance, as shown in FIG. 4, one conventional clamp device is arranged such that a holding wall 12 curved in the form of a cutaway circle on one side thereof in its longitudinal direction is formed extending from a flat installation wall having a bolt hole 13 for installation onto a base so as to form a clamp body 11, and a pipe P' is clamped by the holding wall 12 to fix the pipe P'. In addition, as shown in FIG. 5, another conventional clamp device is arranged such that a clamp wall 22 curved in the form of a circle on one side thereof is formed extending from an installation wall having a bolt hole 23 for installation onto a base so as to form a clamp body 21, a distal end portion of the holding wall 22 bent in the form of L is brought into contact with the installation wall in a state in which a pipe P" is installed via a cushioning material 24 such as resin or rubber at the time of fixing the pipe P", and the pipe P" is secured by being tightened with a bolt 25.
With the above-described prior art, however, in the former case, the loosening of the clamp device can occur due to the springing back of the securing means clamping the pipe P' after installation thereof. Subsequently, at the time of transport or handling of products using the vehicle or machine with the pipe mounted thereon, the shifting of the position of the pipe P' or scratching of the pipe P' can occur due to vibrations imparted from the engine or the machine, thereby making the fixing insecure. In the latter case, loosening generally tends to occur in the fixing since the pipe P" is tightened with the bolt 25 at a position which is remote from the circularly curved holding wall because of the structure of the distal end portion of the holding wall 22 bent in the form of L and abutting against the installation wall. Furthermore, there is a problem in that the deviation of the position of the pipe P" can, over a period of time, occur due to the deterioration of the interposed cushioning material 24.